The Legend Of Humanity
by TheTestSubjects
Summary: This is the tale of four teens being brought to the world of Minecraft. Armed with only our wits, strength, and obscene amount of mods, watch as we fight our way through of this deadly world. Rated M for language, gore, drug & alcohol use, and suggestive themes. Contains mob talker and many other mods. PS. Sorry, Eli is bad at summaries. PPS. We don't own Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to God, Bianca, if you try to touch the red button one more time, I'm going to lock you in a pit with a fucking dragon," I muttered, watching as my sexy hot lesbian friendqwrfgghujrg—

Sorry. She took the keyboard.

… Anyways. I'll set the scene for you while she's distracted.

Summer 2014. The last summer before our lives went to hell. Also known as high school. It was a sunny day, the temperature was perfect, and the four of us had no idea what was going on outside of my room.

Even though all of you CIA guys know who we are and what happened, you still - for some fucking reason - need a report on what happened during the time that we were missing. So I'm going to assume that you're retarded and introduce my friends and I. It'll be like I'm narrating a story or something. Anyways lets hope that you at least have a 4th grade reading level, and get back to the story.

First in our little band of Motherfuckers, is Antonio. He's Puerto Rican, so expect a very large amount of hispanic jokes from him. Also, he's a brony, a skater, and seems to always be on cocaine. He has black hair and brown eyes.

Next we have my cousin, Logan. While he may be the youngest of us, he is the most level headed of the group, and usually thinks before he acts. He has a tan, brown hair, and blue eyes.

The third member of our group is Bianca. She's about five feet tall, loves anime, and is a lesbian. So expect one of us to make a lesbian joke, and then receive a kick to the balls. She has grey eyes, and her hair is dyed dark red. The front of her hair is dyed in a rainbow pattern. (Antonio keeps calling her rainbow dash for some reason...)

And finally, there's me. My name is Eli. I am pretty much just a normal black kid. CORRECTION. I WAS just a normal black kid. I used to have stuff. My sanity, my central nervous system, a pair of pants without holes from arrows and lasers... (Weird combination, right?) Anyways, here's a basic description. I'm six feet tall, have (had) brown eyes, a buzzcut, and have some really weird instincts when it comes to weapons. (I'll explain later. Be patient! )

BACK TO THE STORY!

"UGH, why can't I push the button? Its not gonna do anything bad, right?"

"Because, I put the zip file for an experimental mod into the game on a virtual machine. Using this, I was going to test the mod in game, along with a modloader that allows you to mod without ending the game." I said, hoping that she would know not to touch anything. Instead, Logan decided to chime in.

"English motherfucker. Do you speak it?"

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Well, it is-"

"Basically he shoved a computer inside a computer and he's gonna test something that could fuck up all of our PCs at the same time." We all stared at Antonio in complete shock, while he just continued to drown his blocky character with alcohol. He noticed us staring and shrugged. "What?"

"How the fuck did you know that?" I said, trying to comprehend how a man who had recently just asked me how to craft a pickaxe now understood the concept of a virtual machine.

I was answered with another shrug."I used one to hide my porn."

Bianca facepalmed. "Of course you would use technology like that for _porn._"

He grinned and replied, "Yep. Lots and lots of _lesbian _porn."

Bianca picked up my shoe and threw it directly at Antonio. "GO FUCK A CACTUS!" she screamed.

If I had facepalmed any harder at that moment, my hand would have punched through my skull. "If you guys are gonna kill each other, do it IN-GAME please."

I watched as a sword appeared in the hand of Bianca's character, and continued watching as she began chasing Antonio around my laboratory. After a few minutes, I was about to stop them from goring each other when I heard the one sound I did NOT want to hear.

**CLICK**

It was the sound of a button. A _minecraft _button. The very same button that I had told Bianca not to touch was now speared by her sword.

"Ummm, oops?"

I saw the prompt at the bottom of the screen flicker.

**RUNNING...HUMAN RETRIEVAL **

I heard a high pitched noise in my ear, and began to lose consciousness. As everything began to dim, I saw what seemed to be a hole opening in mid-air. I could faintly hear someone speak.

"I think, that the games are going to be _very _entertaining this year. Now, lets bring these humans to lord Herobrine."

I only had one thought before I passed out.

"...Fucking fanfiction cliché bullshit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh, why the fuck does my head hurt so much." I sat up and opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to remove the blurred state of my vision. When I could see clearly, I saw something that made me wish that I was just tripping on acid.

I was in a forest.

A forest that I knew _very _well.

It was - no not the forest near my house, shut the fuck up I'm trying to tell a fucking story here. Ahem, now where was I. -

It was the starting point in my minecraft world.

"Shit."

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans. _'Alright, in every fanfic I've read, things always end well if you check your pockets first.' _I thought, and proceeded to check the pockets of my jeans and hoodie.

"Okay, time to take stock of this shit. We've got - wait where the fuck is everyone?" I looked around, and couldn't find a single trace of my friends. I sighed. "Fuck, this shit is gonna be boring as hell."

I was about to check if I could punch a tree down with my bare hands, when I heard faint laughter. The shadows slowly grew, and surrounded me. Suddenly two points of light appeared in front of me. I noticed that the laughing was coming from the lights ahead of me, and realized what they were.

Or rather, who they were.

"Herobrine."

He stepped out of the shadows, and I noticed something else about him.

He wasn't blocky. In fact, nothing in this world was blocky. _'Well, if real minecraft physics don't work, then I'm fucked.' _

"Oh I assure you my dear boy, this will be quite interesting."

Here's a little fun fact about me. For some reason I can't feel fear. Panic, yes. Suprise, yes. Fear, no. Which sucks because I used to absolutely LOVE horror games. So I did something that he would never expect.

I facepalmed, and then groaned.

"Great, more clichés. What's next? A girl with massive tits running out and starts calling me senpai? Am I the chosen one? Do I have to save the world using my electric guitar?"

He looked shocked for a second, but then regained his composure. "No, you see, sometimes when I bring a human to this universe, I get one that's normal and bland like you. And it pleases me _so much _to scare them enough that they go insane. It's funny actually, some of them start throwing their shit like monkeys when I do this."

Hold the fuck up. "Other universes?"

He grinned_. 'Great, I get a free, boring explanation.' _

"Well, the everything in the multiverse is created by one central universe. Every idea, every choice not taken, and every _creation _becomes it's own little stream energy. These streams flow out into the multiverse, and create an infinite number of different universes."

"Huh, so I guess that this world was created by a different version of me, right?"

He nodded, and continued grinning like a douchebag.

"Yes, but I suppose that you will never to be able to explain that to your friends, as you will be trapped inside of your mind for the rest of your life."

His eyes glowed brightly, and I started to feel pain inside of my skull. yo describe it, here's a simple equation. Hangover+Migraine+Sledgehammer to the balls=what I'm feeling right now.

After a minute of torture, the pain finally receded, and I stumbled to my feet.

"Are you fucking done yet?" I said, glaring at the blurred image of the man in front of me.

"Th-That's impossible. You should be shitting yourself in fear by now"

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I can't feel fear."

He stared at me blankly for a minute, before disappearing in a flash, aggravating my headache even more.

"Alright, time to get my shit together."

I checked my pockets, and found a small bit of supplies that were next to useless. I had my Samsung Galaxy S5, a charger for said phone, my pair of Beats (which were around my neck) and a pocket knife with a six inch blade. I had planned to throw it at Antonio's phone if he started streaming porn on my TV again. Now it would help me survive.

I looked to the path on my right, and saw it marked with a purple flower. _'Okay, that's the path to the base. It's about five miles away, and the sun is about to go down. I could either risk my life for something that might not even be there, or I could be a pussy and hide in a hole.'_

...

...

...

...

"Yolo motherfuckers."

I began to walk down the path, my knife at the ready.


End file.
